La chica que quería ser un Pokémon
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Desde niña, Valery siempre ha deseado ser un pokémon y las libertades que ello conlleva, libertades que como líder de gimnasio no tiene y por ello ha perdido su motivación de luchar. Pero cierta leyenda le ha permitido cumplir ese sueño de convertirse en un pokémon, pero no esperaba que cierto profesor le robara su primer beso. Valery/Ciprés(Sycamore). Dedicada a Tsukuyomicerezo27.


**¿Cómo están gente? Esperemos que bien. Hoy les traigo una pequeña historia, aunque puede que sea un poco ridícula, jajaja. Es una historia que se me vino a la mente inspirado en las locuras de mi amiga Tsukuyomicerezo27, con quien escribo en co-autoría la historia de Generación Z. Sé que no hay muchos lectores de pokémon en español, pero espero que esta historia llegue a ojos de algunos. Solo les puedo prometer que es uno de los trabajos más raros que he hecho, y pues no sé qué tan larga será, pero pienso que puedo prometer unos tres o cuatro capítulos más de momento.**

 **En fin, espero que sea de su agrado, y va por ti Tsukuyomicerezo27, espero que la disfrutes mucho y haga volar tu imaginación :).**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

* * *

 **Región Kalos. Ciudad Romantis.**

—¡Spritzee, usa Espacio Raro! —desde que tengo uso de memoria, mi deseo ha sido siempre el de convertirme en un pokémon—. ¡Ahora, usa Giro Bola! —me convertí en una líder de gimnasio porque las batallas solían despertar en mí aquella emoción, aquel sentimiento de vida, aquella ilusión de ser uno con el pokémon que combatía a mi lado. Pero al final no resultó más que eso, una simple ilusión.

—¡Despierta! —vuelvo en mí en ese momento. Cuando tu contrincante te pide volver a la realidad y concentrarte en el combate es cuando te das cuenta de que algo se ha perdido. Pienso en ello mientras veo a mi querido amigo Spritzee caer derrotado durante mi distracción—. Estás combatiendo en acto reflejo, recordando las estrategias de batalla de combates pasados. ¿Qué te sucede, Valery? Ni los novatos utilizarían Espacio Raro contra un Torkoal —no he sido yo misma últimamente, tiene tiempo que no lo he sido. El consejo de líderes de gimnasio está tan preocupado por mi creciente número de derrotas que se tomó la molestia de enviar a una líder veterana, Flannery de la región Hoenn, a supervisar mis habilidades—. ¿Vas a continuar? —Flannery se convirtió en líder tres años antes de mí, pero se retiró muy joven, nadie sabe por qué. Recuerdo que la consideraban inexperta, algunos líderes hasta llegaron a llamarla ridícula.

—Continuaré —pero ya pasaron diez años desde esos días, y pese a que se retiró antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado hace cinco años, no hay duda de que se convirtió en una de las líderes más respetables de Hoenn y de todo en consejo de líderes—. Spritzee, sprit, sprit, spritze, sprit —me disculpo con mi amigo en su misma lengua, y lo envío de regreso a su pokébola, de regreso a su prisión. Esto no está bien, esto definitivamente no está bien—. Por favor continúe con su evaluación, maestra Flannery —las palabras salen de mi boca, pero no puedo sentirlas de verdad. Estoy al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Ve, Sylveon! —por favor háganlo parar—. Sylv, sylve, syl, eon syl —por favor haz que deje de doler, haz que vuelva a sonreír.

—Sea lo que sea lo que dijiste, tu Sylveon parece preocupado —¿eh? ¿Acaso dije aquello en voz alta? —dicen que puedes hablar con los pokémon, y nadie se atreve a dudar de ello —me menciona mientras guarda a su Torkoal, y lo sustituye. De su pokébola sale un Flareon, uno de la misma camada de la cual nació mi Sylveon, el Eevee alfa—. Yo no hablo con los pokémon, pero he forjado un vínculo con los míos, un vínculo que tú solías tener. ¿Dónde quedó aquel vínculo? ¡Flareon, Colmillo de Fuego! —¿Dónde quedó aquel vínculo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo dejo de ser divertido? ¿Cuándo dejé de sonreír? ¿Cuándo fue que dejé de sentir amor por los pokémon?

* * *

 **Pokémon: La chica que quería ser un Pókemon.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un deseo y una renuncia.**

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué aprendiste? —la escucho, y mi corazón me pesa. Sigo sin comprender lo que me está pasando. Mis discípulas, quienes diseñaran conmigo, mis amigas, vuelven a mirarme con aquella preocupación. Flannery por su parte se mantiene firme, casi inexpresiva. Casi como si fuese una persona totalmente diferente, y por la forma en que toma su té, con semejante tranquilidad y serenidad, simplemente lo sé. Ella evolucionó para bien. Yo perdí mi rumbo, perdí mi andar. Una regresión horrible—. Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tu mente vaga muy lejos… oh, el té está delicioso —¿cómo puedo seguir adelante?

—He perdido mi motivación —confieso, y ella me mira fijamente. Puedo ver las caras de decepción de mis amigas, no quieren creerlo pero es la verdad—. Mis diseños incluso han perdido su vida, su misticismo, su magia… no sé lo que me está pasando —por favor ayúdame.

—Todos hemos perdido el rumbo alguna vez —pero nadie pasa de ser una prodigio a ser nada tan pronto como yo—. Tu problema es que dejó de ser divertido para ti. Perdiste tu pasión, ya solo debes recuperarla —pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—. No lo veo como un problema muy grave. Es algo que he visto varias veces. Pero hasta que estés mejor, lo más recomendable es clausurar el gimnasio —¿Clausurar?

—¡No puedo clausurar el gimnasio! ¡Es parte central de esta ciudad y de sus habitantes! —no podría, jamás podría. El que yo haya perdido mi motivación no quiere decir que la ciudad deba perder su mayor fuente de ingresos turísticos, ni que otros entrenadores se queden sin la dicha de intentar buscar la gloria en la liga pokémon—. ¡Tiene que haber otra solución! —supliqué.

—La hay —y sin embargo su tono de voz me dice que es algo que no va a gustarme—. Deja un reemplazo. Necesitas vacaciones, necesitas volver a encontrar tu centro, tu pasión. No puedes seguir regalando medallas —puede que tenga razón—. Me quedaré en Ciudad Romantis un tiempo. Pero no te mortifiques, no convertiré tu gimnasio en un gimnasio de tipo fuego. Supervisaré a tus aprendices. Ellas te reemplazaran por el momento.

—¿Es realmente necesario? Estoy segura de que con algo de concentración… —su mirada me lo dice todo. A ella le duele darme la noticia casi tanto como a mí me duele recibirla—. Yo… comprendo… —no me queda más que rendirme, y aceptar la triste realidad. No estoy capacitada para esto. No hasta volver a encontrar mi motivación—. Kali… —realizo el llamado, y mi amiga Kali intenta ocultar sus lágrimas detrás de su kimono negro. Podría jurar inclusive que sus coletas oscuras bajaban entristecidas por la noticia—. En mi ausencia, me haría inmensamente feliz que sirvieras como mi reemplazo —le pedí, y ella me respondió con su llanto no tan silencioso.

—Señorita Valery… —corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza, yo acepté de ella su abrazo—. Mi Azumarril y mi Dedenne haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, se lo prometemos señorita —y sé que lo harán. Pero solo ellos no serán suficiente. Ni para el gimnasio, ni para mi recuperación. Necesito desprenderme de todo y de todos, y tras sacar mis pokébolas de debajo de mis mangas, Kali parece comprenderlo—. Mi señorita, no —me suplicó.

—Por favor no me lo hagas más difícil —intento sonreír, pero mi sonrisa apenas y es visible. De verdad es doloroso, enserio que lo es—. Mis amigos pokémon cuidarán bien de mis amigas humanas. Si los dos grupos están juntos, no me será tan difícil saber que están bien, ¿no lo creen? —una sonrisa sincera logra escaparse de mis labios, y mis amigas por fin me sonríen también. Todo estará bien, volveré a creer, volveré a divertirme. Los pokémon siempre tienen la respuesta.

Horas más tarde me encentro fuera del gimnasio, desprovista de mi kimono y vistiendo ropa un poco más común. Todas siendo de la moda de Ciudad Romantis. Una blusa de delantal púrpura con moño, unos shorts con lazo atado color olivo, calcetines hasta la rodilla de un color rosa pálido, unas zapatillas al estilo Mary Jane de color blanco, un bolso de borla púrpura, y un gorro exótico purpura para intentar ocultar mi identidad. El punto era verme lo más turístico posible, quien fuera que llegara a Ciudad Romantis y fuera fanática de mi o de mis diseños no resistiría la tentación de comprarse cualquier ropa hecha por mí. Así que la mejor forma de pasar desapercibida era encontrar cualquier artículo con mi nombre, sin importar si combinaba o no.

Me sentía extraña, siempre había sentido una predilección por la vestimenta que me hiciese parecerme más a los pokémon, esta vestimenta, diseñada por mí o no, me hacía sentir diferente, mundana, común.

Mis paseos por el pueblo me mostraron a varios entrenadores disfrutando de la compañía de sus pokémon. Jugaban con ellos, los amaban, pero en esos momentos yo no podía disfrutar ese mismo cariño. ¿Cómo poder amar a los pokémon cuando estos son constantemente utilizados como herramientas de batalla? Por años lo disfruté, fui parte de esas batallas, y he charlado con mis queridos pokémon al respecto y parece no molestarles pero. ¿Acaso será solo un conformismo de su parte? ¿Las cosas son así y así deben de ser? Puede que Sylveon y Spritzee disfruten de las batallas, pero al mismo tiempo parte de mí cree que eso es solo porque no conocen otra cosa. Pero se ven tan felices combatiendo, y solían hacerme tan feliz al combatir a su lado. Como desearía no solo poder hablar con los pokémon pero también poder entender sus sentimientos. ¿Las batallas están bien o están mal? Soy una líder de gimnasio, yo debería saberlo. ¿Por qué es que dudo entonces?

—¿Por qué lo haces entones? —en mi vida pocas han sido las ocasiones en que he sido víctima del miedo, pero tras escuchar esa voz definitivamente pude sentir miedo. Tras despertar de mi trance noté neblina a mí alrededor, se esparcía por toda la ciudad pero nadie parecía notarla. La gente parecía descolorida, como desprovista de la luz natural en sus corazones, solo caminaban monótonamente a mi alrededor, como si nada les importara, solo una persona brillaba, una extraña mujer con un vestido sombrío y gris, de piel bastante pálida, cabellera larga entre azul pantanoso y negro, y unos ojos inmensos y de apariencia malévola, casi podría decirse que veía un espiral violeta rodeando los ojos azul oscuro de la mujer—. No, tú no eres la que busco… —mencionó sombríamente, y caminó sin siquiera mover los pies en mi dirección. Mi corazón se heló en ese momento, casi podía sentir que se había detenido—. A la que busco tiene el corazón más apacible, capaz de hacer la diferencia entre vida y muerte. Ella quien tiene la energía de ambas fuerzas. Tú no eres esa persona, pero te le pareces. Eres quien me llevará ante esa persona —¿de qué estará hablando?—. ¿Quieres saberlo? —¿acaso puede leer mi mente? —ve a la ruta 14, a la casa de los embrujos —y así como llegó, ella se desvaneció.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —me pregunté a mí misma, aún dudosa de si se había tratado o no de alguna clase de alucinación creada por mi depresión. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la gente a mi alrededor inclusive había recobrado el color. Desde niña siempre he creído en los cuentos de hada y en la magia, pero esto no se le había parecido en nada, y sin embargo me parecía tan real, como una oportunidad que debía de ser aprovechada cuanto antes, o se perdería para siempre. Tenía dudas, demasiadas, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Tal vez esta era la señal que había estado buscando.

Me adentré en la ruta 14. Sin la protección de mis pokémon era una locura, cualquier adulto lo habría dicho: 'No te adentres en la hierba alta sin tu pokémon, podría ser peligroso'. Pero, ¿acaso no es igual de peligroso para el pokémon? Tal parece que los humanos dependemos demasiado de los pokémon. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos no existieran? ¿Seguiríamos temiendo a la hierba alta? Me pregunto si alguna vez los padres de los cachorros pokémon habrán advertido a sus crías de no entrar a las ciudades sin la compañía de un humano. El solo pensamiento logró dibujarme una sonrisa. Los pokémon en definitiva no tendrían las clases de preocupaciones que tenemos los humanos. Para ellos la vida debe ser mucho más sencilla.

Ser un pokémon definitivamente debe ser lo mejor del mundo. Preocuparse solamente por divertirse, por comer ricas bayas y encontrar amigos con los cuales juguetear. No se preocupan por la comida, o por el trabajo, ni por la gloria ni la fama, esas preocupaciones no existen. Solo deben de preocuparse por qué comer y dónde dormir, ni siquiera debe de preocuparles el cuándo.

—Sería tan agradable el poder ser un pokémon —si alguien me escuchara decirlo seguro pensaría que es algo ridículo. Continué recorriendo la ruta 14, y como era de esperarse, no corrí peligro alguno. Había Goodras medio enterrados en los pantanos, Karrablasts y Shelmets enfrentándose de cuando en cuando, y uno que otro Quagsire chapoteando en el lodo junto a un par de Bellsprouts o Carnivines. Ninguno de esos pokémon sería considerado una amenaza.

—¡Skorupi! —al menos son inofensivos si evitas pasar por encima de ellos por accidente como hice yo en ese momento—. ¡Skorupi, skorp, skorp, skorupi! —no hay necesidad para usar un lenguaje tan vulgar si tan solo fue un accidente. Quien diría que los pokémon podrían ser tan groseros también—. ¡Skorupi, skorp, skorp! —continuó gritándome iracundo.

—Skorupi, skorp, skorupi, skorp, skorp, skorupi skor —'lamento haberte pisado, iba distraída pero te aseguro que no fue algo intencional'. En un principio cuando me comunico con un pokémon ellos siempre demuestran un grado de sorpresa bastante interesante. Pero se reponen de la misma aún más rápido que los humanos. Y en ocasiones no se dejan envolver por la sorpresa y son obstinados.

—¡Skorupi! Skorp, skopr, skoru, skoru skopr —'Solo por ser una humana no creas que tienes el derecho de pasar por encima de mí', vaya Skorupi malhumorado, por eso los tipo veneno y las hadas no se llevan bien. Los tipo veneno definitivamente necesitan aprender más de modales.

—Skorupi skor, skor —'Te pido disculpas nuevamente.'—. Skorupi, skor, skoru, skoru, skorupi —'Estoy apenada, pero debo seguir con mi camino'—. Skoru —'nos vemos', ahora sé un buen pokémon y solo déjame pasar.

—¡Skorupi! —¿con esa boca besas a tu mamá Drapion?—. ¡Skoru! ¡Skor! ¡Skor! —en situaciones normales, un Skorupi jamás me habría intimidado. Pero sin la protección de mis pokémon, y con toda una madriguera saliendo de la tierra como respaldo al Skorupi ofendido, tras verme rodeada de ellos no pude evitar sentirme un tanto intimidada.

—Espera un segundo… de verdad te juro que fue un accidente —pero ya es tarde, y comienzan a atacarme con sus Piquetes Venenosos. No me queda más alternativa que el intentar correr por mi vida—. ¡Esto no tenía por qué terminar así! —si algo se puede decir negativamente de los pokémon, es que en su mayoría son demasiado orgullosos y violentos. Probablemente debí obedecer a los dichos de los mayores, aunque sea yo misma uno de los mayores. Vaya líder de gimnasio que resulté ser tras verme perseguida por un ejército de Skorupis molestos. ¿Dónde están los guardabosques pokémon cuando se les necesita?

—Da vuelta a la derecha —escucho que susurran a mi mente. No tengo tiempo siquiera de preguntarme lo que pasa, tan solo obedezco, doy la vuelta, y paso a través de unos árboles. Los Skorupi me siguen de cerca—. Ahora a tu izquierda —vuelvo a obedecer al adentrarme entre los árboles otoñales—. Salta el riachuelo —así lo hago, y unos cuantos Skorupi quedan hundidos en las pantanosas aguas, pero otros los usan como puente y me siguen persiguiendo—. Ya casi llegas, la puerta está abierta —me susurra nuevamente. Veo una cabaña, la famosa casa embrujada. No lo pienso dos veces, me apresuro a llegar a ella, empujo la puerta, la cierro tras de mí—. Haunter, Bola de Sombra —escucho nuevamente, y del otro lado de la puerta y a través de una ventana veo a los Skorupi salir lanzados y ser perseguidos por un Haunter de regreso a los bosques—. ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —un hombre vestido en un traje gris, usando sombrero de bombín y recargándose en un bastón me hace la pregunta. Lo observo con cuidado, su cuerpo es translucido. Definitivamente es un espíritu—. Así que puede ver mi verdadera forma sin problema. Ahora entiendo por qué confundió a la cazadora de corazones —me mencionó.

—¿Cazadora de corazones? —recordé a la mujer que deambulaba por la ciudad, aquella con la mirada sombría y que flotó a un lado mío. Aunque más perturbador que ella era el conocimiento de estar charlando con un hombre muerto, o al menos eso me parecía, primero debía cerciorarme—. ¿Acaso usted está…? —pregunté con cautela.

—Ya tiene tiempo que es así. Pero normalmente no me reconocen de primera instancia. Mi nombre es Lon, un cuenta cuentos para los viajeros —se presentó con excelsos modales. A decir verdad, pese a que debería estar asustada, la verdad es que no me parecía una persona peligrosa—. Viajeros vienen y van. En ocasiones soy gentil con ellos, en otras mis pokémon están aburridos y quieren divertirse un poco y terminan asustándolos. Pero normalmente solo les cuento una que otra historia, y si cooperan y me dan una pequeña compensación económica, mis pokémon no los espantan. Pero si se van o son groseros. Digamos que uno de mis pokémon conoce come sueños —se burló el anciano de otro mundo.

—Dígame entonces, Lon —comencé con cautela pese a que sabía que no tenía por qué temer—. ¿Por qué la mujer del pueblo, la cazadora de corazones, me pidió que viniera en tu búsqueda? —le pregunté.

—Eso me gustaría saber yo —fue su respuesta—. Hay muchas cazadoras, dedicaron sus vidas al ocultismo, y su muerte a la búsqueda de crear sus milagros. Algunas buscan a gente de corazón puro, otras a familiares para darles sus consejos, algunas son malvadas y no quieren nada bueno, pero otras enseñan a los humanos misterios relevantes de los pokémon. La que conociste lleva años buscando a la persona más pura de este mundo. ¿Por qué razón? Nadie lo sabe, pero si le has llamado la atención, eso significa que eres una persona de un corazón muy puro, y posiblemente quien podría guiarla a encontrar a una persona más pura que tú. Pienso que por eso te ha enviado conmigo —no hacía mucho sentido que digamos, pero de cualquier forma no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Así que acepté la oferta del fantasma, y me senté frente a su mesa de té donde él disfrutaba de una bebida. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero mi mano pasó a través de la porcelana—. Lamento eso, no es más que una ilusión. Los fantasmas no sentimos ni hambre ni sed, pero me hace más interesante aparentar que bebo un poco, ¿no lo crees? —agregó con una sonrisa algo picara.

—En definitiva pienso que es algo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero puede sentirse libre de hacerlo —le sonreí, algo incomodada, pero la sonrisa en definitiva era sincera—. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a esta buscadora a encontrar a la persona más pura en este mundo, señor Lon? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Eso es algo que yo no sé —volvió a responder, y aquello me hizo suspirar con extrañeza—. Puede que seas esa persona pero que aún no estés lista, o que tengas la llave para encontrar a esa persona, o te conviertas en la educadora de esa persona, nadie sabe lo que las cazadoras quieren, pero de algo sí estoy seguro. Te envió aquí porque puedo ayudarte a resolver algo, solo no sé qué pueda ser —volvió a beber de su té inexistente, y yo me mantuve pensativa y un tanto confundida.

—¿Podría ser que la cazadora quisiera ayudarme a encontrar aquello que he perdido, con el fin de convertirme en esa persona más pura? —deduje, y aquello pareció sorprender a Lon—. Mi nombre es Valery, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Romantis. O al menos solía serlo. La asociación de líderes de gimnasio envió a una líder veterana desde la región Hoenn para evaluar mi rendimiento, y reprobé su evaluación —le confesé, incomodada, entristecida—. Pienso que he perdido una parte muy importante de mí. Pienso que he perdido mi pasión y mi cariño por las batallas. Las veo como un método de esclavitud que hiere a mis pokémon todo el tiempo. Antes no podía verlo así, antes eran divertidas, apasionadas, hermosas. Pero mis pokémon se lastiman todo el tiempo, y yo simplemente los llevo a ser atendidos solo para volver a lastimarlos en las batallas. El saber eso me ha hecho perder mi cariño a la batalla, y solía ser muy buena en lo que hacía —miro a Lon como esperando que lo comprenda, un Gastly, un Haunter y un Gengar aparecen atrás de él. Haunter y Gengar se frotan sus barbillas pensativos, Gastly que no tiene manos recarga su barbilla contra una barandilla de las ventanas.

—Oh, chicos, que bien que vienen a reunirse con nosotros —los saluda Lon, y el trio de pokémon fantasmas sonríen —esta entrenadora piensa que los pokémon son esclavizados en las batallas. ¿Qué piensan ustedes al respecto? —les pregunta, y los tres se ponen a pensar.

—Gas gas, tly, gas, gas, gas, gas, tly gas —'hay que admitir que tiene un punto', lo sabía, a los pokémon no les gusta pelear—. Haun, haun, haun haun haun ter haun —'eso lo dices porque nunca has pertenecido a un humano', aquello me hace pensar que hay algunos a quienes les gusta pelear—. Gengar, gen, ger, gengar ger —'a mí mi entrenador me cambió para evolucionarme y nunca lo volví a ver', eso es cruel, y una de las razones por las que nunca evolucioné a mi Spritzee—. Gen, gen, gengar, gen, gen, gen —'aunque eso me ayudó a hacer nuevos amigos', ¿pero qué hay del sentimiento de traición por ser cambiado como si fueses solo un objeto de colección?

—Saben que no tengo la menor idea de lo que están diciendo, ¿verdad? —¿entonces cuál es el punto de preguntarles?—. En todo caso, estoy seguro de que todos ellos tienen opiniones diversas al respecto. ¿Tú crees que tus pokémon se sentían esclavizados?

—No pienso que se hayan sentido esclavizados. En todo caso jamás lo mencionaron —confesé—. Pero he visto los pokémon de otros entrenadores, y muchos estaban tristes. Otros eran más alegres, y en ocasiones cuando derrotaba a algún entrenador, volvía tiempo después con el mismo pokémon que estaba triste pero ahora ese pokémon estaba renovado y alegre. Fue entonces que comencé a pensar que tal vez los pokémon simplemente aceptaban la realidad innegable —una muy dura realidad—. A veces desearía ser un pokémon… y poder encontrar yo misma las respuestas… —la desesperación era demasiada.

—¿Y si pudieras? —¿eh?—. No serías la primera que tendría ese deseo y lo vería cumplirse sabes. Creo que es aquí donde la buscadora quería que yo interviniera. Hay una historia que se cuenta, sobre una mujer que quería convertirse en un pokémon —escuché el relato con cautela, de seguro solamente me estaba tomando el pelo. Aunque al mismo tiempo era yo la que estaba charlando con un fantasma—. Cuenta la historia que una princesa de los tiempos medios de Kalos miraba siempre por la ventana de su balcón a los Swanna volar grácilmente por los cielos. Noche tras noche, día tras día, los miraba surcar los cielos incansablemente, aterrizar sobre el lago cada noche, y dormir bajo el reflejo de la luna. Pero siempre que hubiese una luna llena en el cielo, los Swanna no se dormirían bajo su reflejo y lo evadirían en todo momento. La princesa se mostró muy interesada en este fenómeno tan extraño e intentó indagar en ello. Observó y observó, siempre esperando a ver a algún Swanna que durmiera bajo el reflejo de la luna. La princesa sin embargo se quedó dormida, y aquello la molestó mucho cuando se despertó. Para la noche siguiente ya no había luna llena, y los Swanna volvían a dormir bajo la luna sin problema cuando esta no estaba llena. Una de las nuevas criadas de la princesa, con una extraña cabellera blanca, se acercó a la princesa y le preguntó el qué veía por la ventana de su balcón cada noche. Ella respondió que sentía curiosidad sobre el por qué los Swanna no dormían bajo el reflejo de la luna llena. La criada notó su interés y le preguntó por qué le interesaba saber. La princesa entonces respondió: 'si fuera un Swanna de seguro lo sabría', la respuesta interesó mucho a la criada, que charló y charló con la princesa, y descubrió que ella soñaba con volar junto a los Swanna. A la noche de la próxima luna llena, la princesa nuevamente estaba vigilando a los Swanna cuando su criada llegó de improviso a su habitación. Fue entonces cuando le preguntó: 'Si de verdad deseas volverte un Swanna, debes saber que renunciarás a tus lujos, así como el Swanna renuncia a sus alas por el deseo de volverse una humana', la princesa le dio muy poca importancia, y reiteró que de verdad le gustaría ser una Swanna. Comprendiéndolo, la criada le pidió acompañarla, y juntas bajaron al lago: 'metete al lago y nada bajo de la luna, entonces, y solo entonces, sabrás que los Swanna adoran sus alas, y que por ello no duermen bajo el reflejo de la luna llena', la princesa así lo hizo, y allí se quedó, siguiendo el reflejo de la luna a donde fuera. Le costó mucho trabajo, y comenzó a agotarse. Furiosa por el engaño gritó a su criada, pero de su boca solo salió un graznido. Se asomó a su reflejo en el lago, y descubrió, para su gran sorpresa, que se había convertido en una Swanna —terminó su relato y bebió de su té, como si el esfuerzo de contar aquella historia lo hubiera agotado.

—¿Es cierto este relato? —le pregunté curiosa, y el anciano me sonrió y movió su mano frente a mi rostro—. ¿Es enserio que quiere una propina? —le pregunté curiosa—. ¿Para qué quiere un fantasma una propina? —le volví a preguntar, pero él no me respondió—. En todo caso. Sea cierto o no ha sido una historia conmovedora, así que supongo que no me molestaría pagarle por las molestias —le confesé y le entregué el dinero, él por supuesto que se mostró complacido.

—Hoy hay luna llena… —me respondió, antes de desvanecerse en el aire como si jamás hubiera existido, con él se fueron sus pokémon. Lo busqué por todas partes y noté para mi sorpresa que afuera ya era de noche. La luna llena brillaba en el firmamento, y la historia de Lon comenzaba a hacer eco en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso podría ser cierto? ¿Acaso podría convertirme en un pokémon? ¿En una Swanna? —fuera de la casa abandonada había un estanque, algo lodoso, donde los Quagsire y los Wooper nadaban felizmente. Algunos ya dormían con sus bebés sobre sus vientres mientras flotaban de un lado a otro, pero algunos Quagsire, aún despiertos, empujaban a las dormidas hembras lejos del reflejo de la luna. Probablemente ellos sabían algo que los humanos no. ¿Y si la historia era cierta y se trataba de un secreto pokémon muy bien guardado? Puede que solo fuese una locura, pero en ese momento, para mí fue lo más real del mundo.

Me quité los zapatos y las calcetas, la bolsa y mi gorra también. Estaba haciendo algo de viento y frio, pero en ese momento no me importó. Con cuidado metí mi pie dentro del frio lago, resistí la sensación y metí el otro. Comencé a temblar, pero me armé de valor y continué adentrándome en el lago hasta que el agua me llegó al pecho. Respiré intranquila, y comencé a nadar hasta el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

—¡Quagsire quag! —se atravesó uno de los Quagsire, hasta ese día jamás había visto a un Quagsire con una mirada tan fiera—. ¡Quagsire quag! —'no puedes pasar'. Tal vez el relato era verdad. Tal vez Quagsire de verdad quería advertirme de lo que pasaría si me metía debajo de la luna.

—Quagsire, quag, sire, sire, sire —'si es por la leyenda, la conozco'. El Quagsire me miró con sorpresa, todos en el lago hicieron lo mismo, intercambiaron miradas, algunos pokémon silvestres más comenzaron a acercarse también, incluso el grupo de Skorupi se encontraba en la orilla del lago, lo que terminó por preocuparme un poco pues aún se veían molestos—. Quagsire, quag, sire, sire, quag, quag, quag —'quiero ser un pokémon', se sorprendieron, lo podía ver en sus rostros, todos estaban sorprendidos, algunos inclusive asustados.

—Skorupi, skor, skor —'ya sabe el secreto'—. Skoru, skor, skor skorupi skor —'si lo divulga habrán más como ella', por su tono era evidente que sentía molestia por mi sabiduría de los hechos. Los Skorupi de verdad dan miedo cuando están enojados. Quagsire me dejó pasar, y por fin continué nadando hasta posarme debajo del reflejo de la luna.

—Gracias —les dije en la lengua de los humanos. Para los pokémon esa palabra no existe, es un invento de agradecimiento de los humanos. Conocen la palabra, pero no pueden mencionarla. Ellos la reflejan por otros medios, y con un poco de suerte, así lo haría yo si esto funcionaba.

Esperé y esperé, no sé por cuanto tiempo, parecía una eternidad. Seguí a la luna incansablemente, no quería perder la oportunidad. Los pokémon me observaban, curiosos, expectantes. Pero nada parecía estar funcionando. Lo sabía, me habían engañado.

—Yo sinceramente… deseaba ser un pokémon… —comencé a pensar en qué pokémon me hubiera gustado convertirme. Primero pensé en un Dedenne, son muy lindos, o tal vez en un pequeño Azurrill para así poder rebotar sobre mi cola. Un Emolga hubiera sido algo divertido, pero a esos no los conozco muy bien. Por fin recordé a Sylveon, mi primer pokémon. Lo tuve desde que era solo un pequeño Eevee—. Eevee… —'Sylveon', ¿eh? ¿eh?—. ¿Eevee, ev, eev? —'¿esa fui yo?'—. ¿Eeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeee? —¿eeeeeeeeeeh?

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Se transformó en una Eevee! —escuché, me viré, y Quagsire nadó fuera del lago asustado mientras yo chapoteaba inútilmente intentando nadar. Pero no sabía nadar como una Eevee, de verdad me había convertido en una Eevee, pero me estaba ahogando—. ¡Pensé que era un cuento para espantar a las crías pero es verdad! —continuó gritando.

—¡Cabeza de Psyduck! ¿Acaso un Eevee sabe surfear? ¡Sácala del agua que se va a ahogar! —escuché a Skorupi gritar, y de inmediato sentí a Quagsire tomarme en sus resbaladizos brazos, pero salí disparada como el jabón de una bañera. Más Quagsires intentaron ayudarme, pero me resbalé de los brazos de todos y terminé nuevamente chapoteando inútilmente.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Mis patitas son muy cortas! ¡No puedo nadar! ¡Auxilio! —gritaba y gritaba, estaba sumamente asustada. Más Quagsire intentaron ayudarme, pero solo me hacían volar de un lado al otro en resbalo tras resbalo. Estaba agotada, mi cabeza se hundió por completo, miré a la luna mientras continuaba hundiéndome, aquella hermosa historia, aquel sueño, se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla.

—¡Resiste! —escuché un grito en lengua humana, y vi una silueta enorme lanzarse al agua y caer sobre mí. Me envolvieron un par de brazos humanos, y vi frente a mis ojos un par de ojos azules y una cabellera larga y oscura. El hombre me sacó del agua, pero yo no hacía más que sacar sonidos burbujeantes de mi boca y era incapaz de moverme. Mis sentidos seguían funcionando, pero por alguna razón no podía moverme, solo sentir la aplastante sensación del agua en mi nariz y boca—. ¡Se está atragantando! ¡Voy a tener que resucitarlo!

—¿Eh? ¡Eso es asqueroso! —¿asqueroso? ¿Qué es asqueroso? Sentí que aire entraba en mi garganta, abrí los ojos y encontré el rostro del hombre más cerca de mí que antes. En ese momento vomité el agua que había tragado, y lo vi a él limpiándose la boca y escupiendo por todas partes—. ¡Eso fue asqueroso, profesor! —escuché los gritos de una joven mujer de cabellera violeta en forma de hongo—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre darle respiración de boca a hocico a un pokémon? —¿eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¡Me han robado mi pureza!

—Qué asco Eevee, le acabas de regalar tu primer beso a un humano. ¿Te crees un Gardevoir? —me mencionó Skorupi, y aquello me horrorizó aún más. ¿Mi primer beso? Jamás había besado a nadie siendo humana y ahora me robaron mi primer beso ¡Siendo una Eevee!

—¡No es lo que crees! —le grité a Skorupi, pero todos los pokémon del lago se burlan de mí como si fuera la bufona más grande de la historia—. Les digo que no es así —insisto, y siento que mi salvador y ladrón me recoge del suelo y me mira fijamente. Yo lo conozco, sé que lo he visto antes.

—No hay ningún problema, es una hembra —¿y eso qué se supone que significa? Más importante, ¿cómo lo supo? La vergüenza me invadió más que nunca en la vida—. ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera, Cosette? Se estaba ahogando, no podía dejar que una pequeña Eevee perdiera la vida de esa manera. Pero eso es muy extraño. Los Eevee no se encuentran en los territorios cercanos a Ciudad Romantis. ¿Qué estará haciendo este aquí? ¿Se le habrá perdido a algún entrenador? —es un poco más complicado de lo que piensas.

—En ese caso podemos preguntarle a la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Romantis cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, ¿no lo cree profesor Ciprés? —¿Ciprés? ¿Cómo el profesor pokémon que investiga la mega-evolución? Así que mi primer beso me fue arrebatado por un nerd. Esto no podría ser peor.

—Esta Eevee se ve algo perturbada. Puede que sea una buena idea que la enfermera Joy la examinara. Sé que es algo tarde pero el hotel tendrá que esperar. La salud de un pokémon es lo primero —yo estoy perfectamente bien. Déjame ir—. No te sacudas pequeña, ya verás que todo va a estar bien, oye, tus garras están muy afiladas —suéltame—. Ya sé, entonces voy a tener que calmarte frotando tus puntos sensibles —¿mis puntos qué?—. Eso es, te ves mucho más adorable con una cara tierna que con una cara feroz —se siente… tan relajante… como cosquillas, pero sin ser molesto, es cálido y apacible, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo?

—Ya la convencieron con los cariños —Skorupi grita, pero apenas y me importa—. ¡Eso es un Eeveecuestro! ¡A por él muchachos! ¡Ataquen! —y tan rápido como comenzaron las caricias así terminaron, mientras una lluvia de Piquetes Venenosos nos cae encima.

—¡Oigan, oigan! ¡No quiero lastimar a su amiga! ¡Deténganse! —¿cómo pasé de ser perseguida por Skorupi a querer ser rescatada por él?—. ¡Cosette! ¡Retirada! ¡Vámonos rápido antes de que todos los pokémon de la ruta nos lastimen! —todo había sido tan extraño. En verdad me había convertido en una Eevee pero no podía siquiera concentrarme en entender el cómo ni saber si era algo que me gustara o no. Solo sabía que estaba en los brazos del hombre que me había robado mi primer beso tras intentar resucitarme de un posible ahogamiento, y solo aquello, hacía a mi corazón estremecerse de terror. Pero las locuras apenas estaban comenzando, de eso estaba muy segura.


End file.
